Merry Christmas
by vallyvally
Summary: House perde la "pokerata natalizia" con Wilson, e lui decide di fargli pagare in modo particolare questa sconfitta. Un breve viaggio con House, durante la notte di Natale, dalle persone che gli sono più vicine: Foreman, Cameron, Chase, Cuddy e Wilson stes


**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

A Natale dovevano essere tutti più buoni?

Cazzate!

Era la vigilia di Natale, e lui si sentiva umiliato, frustrato, incazzato e sconfitto.

Soprattutto l'ultima: sconfitto.

Non sapeva esattamente cos'era successo, aveva sicuramente bevuto un po' troppo, anche se non era la prima volta che si ubriacava durante una partita di poker.

Percepiva che doveva esserci stato dell'altro, e solo dopo ore di ragionamenti contorti aveva capito di cosa si trattava: non era lui ad essere particolarmente in difetto, ma Wilson ad essere nel pieno dei suoi eccessi!

Durante quella partita era stato agguerrito, determinato, non si era fatto distrarre da nulla; niente discorsi su donne, neanche un goccio d'alcol, non aveva neanche mangiato le noccioline.

Aveva combattuto con tutte le sue forze contro di lui per vincere quella partita di poker, meglio conosciuta come "la pokerata di Natale".

Ogni anno, il 23 dicembre, lui, Wilson e altre due o tre persone scelte a caso tra il personale dell'ospedale, tra quello del supermercato accanto all'ospedale o raccattate alla fermata del bus, facevano una partita a poker, che apparentemente non aveva nulla di speciale.

In realtà qualcosa di speciale c'era, ma era tale solo per lui e il suo amico: c'erano soldi che giravano, ma chi vinceva tra loro due si aggiudicava il potere sull'altro e poteva costringerlo a svolgere al suo posto qualcuna delle noiose mansioni natalizie che, come medici ed esseri umani appartenenti alla loro società, si trovavano costretti a svolgere.

In questo modo, ogni anno House aveva evitato di scartare i doni dei pazienti, rispondere a biglietti d'auguri dei finanziatori e persino di comprare il regalo a sua madre: ci aveva sempre pensato Wilson, perché lui non aveva mai perso una pokerata di Natale.

Tranne ieri sera.

Wilson aveva combattuto con tutte le sue forze e alla fine aveva vinto.

Si stava preparando a dover rispondere a decine di bigliettini di ragazzini pelati piagnucolanti, ed era arrivato ad immaginarsi anche la situazione peggiore che pensava potesse esistere, cioè doversi vestire da Babbo Natale e presentarsi nel reparto pediatrico, ovviamente strafatto di Vicodin.

Tutto questo non era però ciò che Wilson, riuscendo a trattenere a stento un sorrisino di trionfo, gli aveva ordinato di fare.

Era molto peggio.

Doveva comprare un regalo per una serie di persone, che lui aveva ordinatamente elencato su un bigliettino, e consegnarlo di persona, "cercando di essere amichevole e di rispettare lo spirito del Natale".

"Se vuoi posso comprare io i regali, ma sei sicuro di voler far vivere a me quel stupendo momento in cui le persone ti ringraziano per i tuoi doni e magari qualche infermiera si fa dare anche una palpatina…" gli strizzò l'occhio, sapendo sempre come colpire l'amico.

"Certo, i regali alle infermiere, ai miei pazienti, e ai miei amici li consegno io." Wilson gli strizzò l'occhio di rimando, stando al gioco, "ma forse non hai capito bene cosa dovrai fare…"

House abbassò lo sguardo sulla lista. "Perché mai dovresti fare il regalo ai miei ex assistenti?" chiese titubante, mentre la spaventosa idea di quello che volesse Wilson si faceva strada nella sua testa.

"House, il regalo non è da parte mia, ma da parte tua!"

"Cosa?! Ma che cosa vinci a fare se poi non mi schiavizzi?"

"Certo che ti schiavizzo, ma non ho nessuna intenzione di farmi privare della gioia che si prova nel consegnare un regalo alle persone a cui vuoi bene."

House rispose con una smorfia schifata.

"Quindi" Wilson continuò, ignorando la reazione dell'amico "come vincitore della pokerata di Natale, ti ordino di comprare i regali alle persone che ti ho scritto sulla lista, regali da parte tua, consegnati da te!"

House rimase a bocca aperta, mentre si rendeva gradualmente conto della gravità della richiesta di Wilson. "Ma…tu cosa ci guadagni?" chiese poi all'amico, sinceramente sorpreso.

L'oncologo sembrò riflettere per qualche istante, poi prese la lista dalle mani di House, puntando l'ultimo nome, sotto quello di Cuddy: "Wilson".

"Lo capirai quando arrivi qui!"

House lo guardò basito. "Ti sei messo anche tu nella lista!"

"Certo, sono il tuo migliore amico."

"Sei un bastardo."

"Non ti conviene perdere tempo House, hai dei regali da comprare e consegnare, e ormai è già la vigilia, domani è Natale."

"Sei un bastardo."

"Buon lavoro!"

Wilson lo lasciò con la breve lista in mano, e quel senso di umiliazione, frustrazione, rabbia e sconfitta, che con lo spirito natalizio aveva poco a che fare.

Così aveva passato la vigilia di Natale in mezzo a famigliole isteriche e bambini eccitati, a fare quello che facevano tutti: comprare gli ultimi regali per i propri "cari".

Per lui erano sia i primi che gli ultimi: giurò che questa sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che si faceva battere a poker da Wilson.

**Eric Foreman **

Era ormai tardo pomeriggio quando era riuscito a tornare al Princeton Plaisboro Teaching Hospital. Aveva lasciato i regali in ufficio sotto la sua scrivania, decidendo di portarsene dietro uno alla volta, man mano che andava a consegnarli. L'ultima cosa che voleva era essere scambiato per la versione zoppa e antipatica di Babbo Natale.

Foreman era nella sala equipe a fianco del suo ufficio, poteva vederlo attraverso il vetro chino su una cartella clinica, completamente ignaro di quello che accadeva attorno a lui; House si chiese se sapesse che era la vigilia di Natale.

Alzò gli occhi al soffitto, sbuffando, prima di dirigersi dall'altra parte della stanza.

Sicuramente Foreman l'aveva sentito entrare, il ticchettio del suo bastone non lo rendeva esattamente un ninja, ma nonostante questo non alzò lo sguardo, ne mostrò di accorgersi che ci fosse un altro essere umano nella stanza.

Con la mano raggiunse la tazza di caffè posata a lato dei documenti, bevve e la riappoggiò nello stesso identico punto, senza smettere un istante di leggere, e probabilmente di seguire un qualche ragionamento medico logico e inconfutabile.

House rimase un minuto abbondante in piedi accanto a lui, con una mano stretta intorno al suo bastone e l'altra che reggeva un pacchetto blu, cercando una frase d'effetto per distruggere la concentrazione del collega, e possibilmente farlo anche irritare anche un po'.

"Tua moglie e i tuoi figli ti staranno aspettando con ansia per la cena della vigilia! Ah già, non hai nessuno a casa che ti aspetta!" avrebbe potuto fare di meglio, ma tutta quella faccenda dei regali lo metteva a disagio, e il suo spontaneo sarcasmo ne stava risentendo.

"Scommetto che tu invece hai un mucchio di gente che ti ama che non vede l'ora che torni a casa per godersi un po' del tuo cinismo natalizio."

"Io ho Steve, tu non hai neanche un topo."

"Ho un gatto!"

"Hai un gatto?!"

"Si, ho un gatto." solo in quel momento Foreman distolse gli occhi dalle carte, per posarli sul suo capo.

Vide il pacchetto nella sua mano, e aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplesso.

"Che cos'hai in mano?"

"Una bomba. Ho incontrato quella infermiera bionda con cui te la facevi tempo fa…Bambi…"

"Wendy."

"E' uguale. Mi ha detto di consegnarti questo."

House gli porse il pacchetto, ritirando la mano non appena il collega lo prese, come se scottasse.

Foreman si alzò lentamente, guardando con circospezione l'involucro compatto.

"Wendy è a Boston da mesi." rifletté ad alta voce.

House si limitò a fare spallucce.

"E'…tuo?" chiese sorpreso il neurologo.

"Si, in effetti l'ho pagato io; però ora è tecnicamente tuo. Funziona così lo scambio di regali, se non ricordo male."

Foreman guardò ancora il pacchetto: più che sorpresa il suo era vero e proprio sconcerto.

"E' un pacchetto di cioccolatini con ripieno di Guttalax?" domandò al diagnosta, cercando il trucco in quello che era sicuramente uno degli scherzi di pessimo gusto che tanto amava fare House.

"No, è un'agenda. Ops, ti ho rovinato la sorpresa. Non volevo, davvero."

Foreman sorrise. "Ma…perché? Non mi hai mai fatto regali…"

"Ho perso la pokerata di Natale con Wilson." rispose House senza esitazioni, contento che il neurologo gli avesse fatto quella domanda. "Ogni anno mettiamo in palio delle mansioni natalizie, ma questa volta…"

"Ok, ok, non importa."

House smise di parlare, contrariato: _come non importa?! E' la cosa più importante!_

"Grazie House." Foreman gli porse la mano, senza smettere di sorridere. "Buon Natale!"

Il diagnosta fisso qualche istante la mano del collega, indeciso sul da farsi, poi pensò che probabilmente era il modo più rapido e indolore per uscire da quella situazione imbarazzante, e gliela strinse.

"Anche a te." mormorò prima di lasciare la presa.

Escludendo la telefonata annuale ai suoi, quella era la prima volta da anni che faceva a qualcuno gli auguri di Natale.

La cosa che lo avrebbe però sorpreso di più, è che non sarebbero stati gli unici.

**Allison Cameron**

Meno uno.

Alla fine era stato più semplice di quello che pensava.

Guardò l'orologio: 19.05.

Sapeva che il turno della sua ex assistente al pronto soccorso era già terminato ma, vigilia di Natale o no, Allison Cameron non si sarebbe risparmiata qualche decina di minuti di lavoro extra non pagato, se questo significava aiutare una o due persone in più.

Di conseguenza, anche il suo zelante fidanzatino sarebbe stato nei paraggi: se aveva fatto bene i conti erano ancora ai primi mesi di relazione, quindi in piena fase "non faccio un passo senza di te".

Prese un pacchettino grosso quanto il palmo della sua mano, e se lo fece scivolare nella tasca interna della giacca; poi ne sollevò uno parecchio più grosso e pesante, mettendoselo sotto il braccio.

Scese al pronto soccorso, ma non la vide; un'infermiera gli disse che si era appena allontanata.

Si diresse allora negli spogliatoi, sperando di trovarla ancora lì: non poteva pensare di dover andare a consegnare quei regali casa per casa, e magari di dover presentarsi anche a qualche parente sovraeccitato dal clima natalizio, in vena di offrire biscotti e dispensare buoni auguri.

Invaso da questi inquietanti pensieri, fu molto sollevato nel vedere che la sua ex assistente non aveva ancora lasciato l'ospedale; gli dava le spalle, indaffarata nel sistemare qualcosa nell'armadietto personale.

"Cosa ci fai qui, House?" al contrario di Foreman, Cameron sembrava eccessivamente reattiva a quello che accadeva attorno a lei.

Non si era neanche voltata, che già si era accorta della sua presenza.

"Sono venuto a portarti il tuo regalo di Natale." rispose, rendendosi conto che quella verità, detta dalla sua bocca, poteva risultare una battuta ironica di media-alta qualità.

"Si, certo." lei sorrise, mentre finiva di mettere le sue cose in una borsa.

Poi la chiuse, e si diresse rapidamente verso l'armadio dietro di lui, da cui prese il suo cappotto che indossò, senza smettere di sorridere.

"Dove vai così di corsa?" le chiese il diagnosta, che ancora non aveva completamente perso l'insana curiosità per la vita privata della giovane collega.

"A casa! E' la vigilia di Natale, ho lavorato anche troppo per oggi." gli passò ancora accanto, tornando al suo armadietto che chiuse con un tonfo.

Estrasse i guanti bianchi dalla tasca, e li indossò. "Tu non torni a casa?"

Finalmente si fermò davanti a lui, guardandolo negli occhi.

"Ho un ingrato compito da svolgere, che mi impedisce di tornare a casa a godermi l'albero e il presepe che ho preparato con le mie manine." disse House in tono teatrale, estraendo il piccolo involucro dalla tasca.

All'inizio aveva pensato di comprarle una batteria da cellulare, in onore dell'oggetto più strano che aveva dovuto estrarre quell'anno dal retto di un degenerato, o dalla vagina di una ninfomane, non ricordava; sarebbe stato davvero divertente. Poi però aveva pensato al patto fatto con Wilson, e lui non era tipo da rompere un accordo fatto sotto il nome del sacro poker.

Così gli era venuta in mente quella lontana sera in cui l'aveva portata fuori a cena e, lasciandosi sfuggire probabilmente un sorriso, aveva ricordato il complimento che, impacciato, aveva rivolto ai suoi orecchini. Era l'unica occasione in cui glieli aveva visti indossare, o almeno in cui ci aveva fatto caso.

Aveva optato allora per un paio di orecchini pendenti, delegando ad una commessa la scelta di qualcosa di elegante, ma non troppo.

Si era reso conto di non conoscerla abbastanza per puntare su qualcosa di estremo.

Rimase con il pacchettino in mano, che però Cameron sembrava non avere notato.

"Non c'è bisogno di avere la casa addobbata per godersi un po' il Natale, House. Vai a farti un giro, ti farà bene."

L'espressione genuinamente contenta della dottoressa, gli fece per un attimo credere che forse bastava davvero farsi un giro in mezzo agli addobbi di Natale per sentirsi meglio.

"Seguirò certamente il tuo consiglio." mentì "Ma prima dovresti notare il pacchetto che ho in mano, prenderlo, guardarlo con l'aria sorpresa, dirmi grazie e buon natale. Solo a quel punto sarò libero di uscire di qui."

Cameron abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua mano, e lui le porse il piccolo involucro.

"E' un regalo?"

"No, delle cornee. Le ho prese da un tizio che mi è morto l'altro giorno, pensavo che qualcuno dei tuoi pazienti avrebbe potuto averne bisogno. La carta rossa con i fiocchetti serve a mantenerle integre, hanno scoperto che è molto meglio di quegli ingombrati contenitori di plast"

Sarebbe potuto andare avanti così per ore, ma lei agì talmente rapidamente che la sorpresa di trovarsi le sue braccia al collo lo ammutolì all'istante.

Lo aveva abbracciato di slancio. "Grazie House!"

"Ok…" batté lentamente il pacchetto che aveva ancora in mano sulla schiena della donna, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione su quello. "Se non lo prendi entro dieci secondi lo riciclo come fermatavolo."

Cameron sciolse l'abbraccio. "Ho ancora otto secondi." disse, tornando rapidamente al suo armadietto.

Lo aprì, estraendo a sua volta un pacchetto incartato.

"Auguri di buon Natale." gli disse, porgendoglielo.

Stentò a crederci.

Non perché Cameron gli avesse fatto un regalo…in realtà quello accadeva ogni anno.

Era la prima volta, però, che glielo consegnava di persona; di solito si limitava a farglielo trovare da qualche parte.

"Ecco chi era il babbo Natale del Plaisboro." si finse sorpreso, prendendo il pacchetto e rigirandoselo tra le mani.

"Ti ho sempre lasciato un biglietto firmato." disse lei, sfilandogli il piccolo involucro del suo regalo dalle dita dell'altra mano di House, appoggiata al bastone.

"Finalmente uno scambio equo."

"Non sembri sorpresa."

"Non lo sono."

House la guardò confuso. "Dovresti esserlo."

"Non lo sono." ripeté lei, inamovibile.

House la fissò qualche istante pensieroso, arrivando alla conclusione che quella era una battaglia persa in partenza: quando si trattava di vedere il lato buono delle persone, non c'era racconto di scommesse e sconfitte a poker che potesse abbattere Cameron.

Fu sorpreso nel pensare che, nonostante avesse più volte tentato di distruggere le sue convinzioni, queste erano sopravvissute, a lui e a tutte le cose brutte che si vedevano in un ospedale. Si chiese se quello che lui aveva sempre considerato ingenuo e infantile, non era forse solo una modalità di adattamento molto più evoluta della sua.

"Bene." disse il diagnosta guardandosi intorno "Ora ho bisogno del tuo fidanzatino."

"Hai fatto un regalo anche a Chase?" questa volta una nota di sorpresa sfuggì dalla bocca di Cameron.

"Già."

"Se n'è già andato a casa…"

"Come, ti ha abbandonata la notte della vigilia?"

"I miei genitori sono venuti a trovarmi, ma abbiamo deciso che è troppo presto per parlar loro della nostra relazione."

"Molto interessante." ribatté House sarcastico.

Cameron alzò gli occhi al soffitto.

"Quando lo vedrai?"

"Domani."

"Bene, questo allora posso lasciarlo a te." le porse un grosso pacchetto, incartato con della carta da giornale.

Cameron scosse la testa; posò una mano sul quella che lui stringeva intorno all'involucro, spingendoglielo contro il petto. "Casa sua è di strada, portaglielo tu. Gli farà piacere."

House sbuffò, contrariato.

"Gli farà piacere." ripeté la donna, lasciando la sua mano.

Avrebbe voluto rispondere con un secco "e chi se ne frega!", ma la determinazione con cui Cameron lo guardava, gli fece capire che alla fine avrebbe vinto lei.

"Quanto sei cocciuta." bisbigliò, portandosi il pacco ancora sotto il braccio.

Cameron sorrise. "Ancora tanti auguri House."

Lui annuì, guardò ancora il pacchettino con gli orecchini, stretto nella mano della donna, e quello che lei gli aveva dato, tra le sue dita: una sensazione poco familiare lo attraversò, ma preferì non indagare.

Si voltò e, tentando di trattenere un sorriso, lasciò la stanza.

Meno due.

**Robert Chase **

Chase aprì pochi istanti dopo che lui suonasse il campanello, come se fosse stato dietro la porta ad aspettare qualcuno.

Quando varcò la soglia, House si rese conto che aveva semplicemente una casa piccolissima, e anche nell'angolo più lontano dell'ingresso questo sarebbe stato facilmente raggiungibile in un massimo di tre secondi.

"House?! Cos'è successo?"

Finalmente un po' di sano sconcerto.

"Cameron non ha voluto collaborare." si limitò a rispondere il diagnosta.

"Entra." disse Chase, confuso.

House varcò la soglia, e fu sorpreso di vedere, in un angolo, un albero di Natale addobbato con cura e tutto illuminato.

"Wow, non è un po' troppo per un monolocale e una sola persona?" chiese il diagnosta, sinceramente sorpreso.

Chase fece spallucce, evitando di rispondere. "Cosa ci fai qui la vigilia di Natale?" chiese a sua volta, sempre più stupito.

"Sono venuto a portarti questo." House preferì arrivare subito al dunque, e gli porse il pacco, che stava diventando troppo pesante per lui da portare in giro.

Il giovane medico lo prese titubante. "E' per me?"

Al diagnosta vennero in mente decine di battute sarcastiche con cui ribattere alla domanda retorica del collega ma un qualcosa, che ancora non riuscì ad identificare, lo bloccò.

Si limitò ad annuire.

Chase si girò d'istinto verso il suo albero, sotto il quale giaceva solo un minuscolo pacchetto, incartato con riguardo. "Quello è di Cameron." disse.

"Un albero così grosso per un solo regalo?"

"L'albero non si fa per i regali." dichiarò automaticamente Chase, come se fosse una cosa ovvia.

Per House non era affatto ovvio; credeva che l'albero lo facesse solo chi aveva dei regali da metterci sotto.

"Posso aprirlo subito?" chiese l'intensivista al suo ex capo, guardandolo negli occhi.

"Fai come vuoi..." House fu colto alla sprovvista, ma non gli venne in mente niente di sensato da ribattere.

Chase appoggiò il pacco sul tavolo, e incominciò a scartarlo.

House lo seguì, notando la bottiglia di spumante e un panettone aperto in un angolo del tavolo.

"Ti sei comprato anche il panettone e lo spumante…" constatò, sorpreso nel vedere l'attaccamento dell'ex collega a quella che lui considerava una stupida tradizione.

"Sono quelli che Cuddy ci regala ogni anno, li uso per il mio party di Natale." rispose lui, senza un filo di sarcasmo nella voce.

"Cuddy ci regala il panettone?"

"Si, ne arriva sempre uno anche nel tuo ufficio."

"Ah." non se n'era mai accorto.

Chase aveva finito di scartare il regalo, e ora teneva tra le mani un grosso tomo di almeno un migliaio di pagine.

"E' il manuale di chirurgia neonatale più completo che abbiano mai pubblicato!" esclamò, meravigliato.

"Già, se ti sembra usato è perché è usato. E' mio. Avevo comprato quello che c'è ora in commercio, ma mi sono accorto che la nuova edizione non aveva tutte quelle foto di marmocchi che a te sicuramente piacciono tanto. Quindi ho pensato che avresti apprezzato più il mio. Tranquillo, non l'ho mai sfogliato molto."

"Grazie House." Chase non aveva ancora alzato gli occhi dal grosso libro che teneva tra le mani, con la bocca semiaperta per la sorpresa.

House non si aspettava certo una reazione così eccitata per un manuale medico.

"Ti stai comportando come se fosse il miglior regalo che avessi mai ricevuto."

"Credo che lo sia…" rispose Chase, incominciando a sfogliare il libro.

"I tuoi genitori non ti hanno mai regalato una Play Station?"

"Una madre alcolizzata e un padre scomparso nel nulla non sono i migliori candidati allo shopping natalizio." lo disse con naturalezza, ancora nessuna traccia di sarcasmo nella sua voce.

House si guardò intorno: la casa era ordinata e ben arredata, ma non c'era nessuna traccia di oggetti che si potessero definire "personali", né di fotografie.

Chase non aveva più i genitori, non aveva fratelli, e che lui sappia nessun'altro parente, almeno in quel continente.

A volte sentiva di essere l'uomo più solo al mondo, ma guardando il suo ex assistente che ammirava quel vecchio libro, in quella casa vuota e impersonale, si rese conto che avrebbe perso il confronto con Chase: era lui, l'uomo più solo al mondo.

"Bè, ora c'è Cameron." le sue riflessioni furono interrotte dalle parole del collega, che sembrava aver seguito in qualche modo il corso dei suoi pensieri. "Ma devo ancora abituarmici."

House annuì, guardandolo pensieroso.

"E' davvero un bel regalo, grazie." fece un passo verso di lui.

"Non pensare di abbracciarmi, o giuro che mi riprendo quel manuale e lo uso come fermaporte."

"Volevo solo prendere questa." Chase allungò la mano, prendendo la bottiglia di spumante.

Senza aspettare il consenso del diagnosta, versò due bicchieri, e gliene porse uno.

A nessuno dei due venne in mente un brindisi sensato, quindi si limitarono ad alzare il bicchiere e portarselo poi alla bocca.

House lo bevve tutto in un sorso, sperando che l'alcool lo distraesse un po' da tutte le cose strane che stavano accadendo quella sera.

"Grazie.." riprese Chase.

"Smettila di ringraziarmi!"

"Stavo dicendo…" prese la bottiglia e versò un altro bicchiere ad entrambi. "Grazie per avermi licenziato nel momento giusto."

"Nessuno mi aveva mai ringraziato per averlo licenziato."

"Consideralo il mio regalo di Natale."

"Che schifo. Preferivo una moto nuova."

Chase sorrise, finendo il suo spumante e appoggiando il bicchiere sul tavolo.

House fece lo stesso.

"Ora devo andare." disse il diagnosta, avviandosi all'ingresso.

Chase lo precedette, aprendogli la porta. "Buon Natale." gli disse, dandogli una rapida pacca sulla spalla.

"Si, ok. Ciao."

Meno tre.

**Lisa Cuddy**

Quando arrivò a casa di Lisa Cuddy era ormai ora di cena, e non si stupì di trovare la sua villetta tutta illuminata, le luci accese, e i chiari indizi di una festa in corso. C'erano un paio di macchine oltre alla sua, parcheggiate nel vialetto davanti a casa, e dalle ampie vetrate si vedevano passare delle persone, dalla cucina alla sala da pranzo.

Non sapeva molto della famiglia di Cuddy, se non che aveva una famiglia: i genitori erano ancora in vita, e da quello che aveva capito aveva almeno un fratello e forse un paio di nipoti. C'erano delle foto di bambini a casa sua e sulla sua scrivania in ufficio.

Guardò l'orologio: erano le otto e mezza passate, probabilmente la cena era solo agli inizi.

C'erano due cose che sapeva: primo, doveva consegnare entro Natale quei regali, come da accordo, secondo, non aveva nessuna intenzione di presentarsi a casa del suo capo nel pieno di una festa famigliare. I parenti erano una categoria di persone che, come medico, aveva imparato a disprezzare, e d'altra parte era convinto che avrebbe spaventato Cuddy a morte suonando a quel campanello: avere interrotto un appuntamento poteva anche passare, ma se lo avesse visto arrivare nel bel mezzo di un felice ritrovo famigliare probabilmente gli avrebbe assegnato 24 ore filate di ambulatorio.

Era decisamente più prudente aspettare in macchina che tutti se ne fossero andati; le incursioni in piena notte erano anche più consone al suo stile.

Parcheggiò dall'altra parte della strada, preparandosi ad una lunga attesa; tanto, non aveva nient'altro da fare.

Dopo qualche minuto gli venne in mente una cosa, portò una mano sul sedile posteriore, ed afferrò il pacchetto che gli aveva dato Cameron.

Non era ancora Natale, ma Chase aveva già aperto il suo regalo, quindi avrebbe potuto farlo anche lui; era anche abbastanza sicuro che non ci sarebbe stato nessun dio pronto a fulminarlo.

Scartò l'involucro, mentre tentava di ignorare il sentimento che lo coglieva, simile a quando aveva tra le mani i risultati di qualche esame su un paziente ostico, e li estraeva dalla busta per leggerli.

La carta da regalo conteneva una scatola, che aprì con impazienza.

Gli sfuggì una breve risata, quando ebbe tra le mani il suo primo, e probabilmente unico, regalo di Natale: era una palla di vetro, di quelle che capovolgi per veder scendere la neve, solo che al posto del solito panorama c'era un omino con il camice da medico, e una siringa in mano.

Era il regalo più inutile che avesse mai ricevuto, ma nonostante questo sentì di non disprezzarlo.

Lo scrollò un po' di volte, e poi lo appoggiò sul cruscotto: ora aveva anche lui il suo addobbo di Natale.

Si svegliò di soprassalto, sentendo che il gelo di dicembre aveva ormai raggiunto le sue ossa, facendogli dolere la gamba più del solito.

Automaticamente, si portò una mano alla boccetta di pillole, e ne ingoiò una.

Si ricordò dov'era e cosa stava facendo, e guardò nella direzione della casa di Cuddy.

C'era un albero addobbato all'ingresso, che si illuminava ad intermittenza di blu e argento, ma a parte quello la villetta sembrava immersa nel buio e nella tranquillità.

Guardò dritto davanti a sé, accorgendosi che ormai albeggiava.

L'orologio della sua auto indicava che aveva praticamente passato la notte di Natale in macchina,e che ormai erano le 6.30 di mattina.

Addio incursione notturna.

Un risveglio all'alba l'unico giorno che probabilmente poteva dormire, era però una performance all'altezza.

Scese dalla macchina, ricordandosi all'ultimo di prendere il pacchetto rosso abbandonato sul sedile accanto al suo.

Quando arrivò davanti alla porta d'ingresso della casa del suo capo, il dolore alla gamba era ormai scomparso, non si volle chiedere se per la dose di Vicodin appena assunta, o per quello strano miscuglio di sentimenti che consegnare regali incominciava a portargli.

Suonò il campanello, tenendo il dito premuto più del dovuto.

Si aspettava di dover insistere, ma Lisa Cuddy venne ad aprirgli subito, vestita in modo elegante ma sobrio, sorridente e, apparentemente, pienamente sveglia.

"House cosa ci fai qui a quest'ora?!" chiese stupita ma non abbastanza, secondo lui, vista l'ora.

"So che avrebbe reso meglio nel pieno della notte, ma mi sono addormentato."

Cuddy guardò la macchina parcheggiata dall'altra parte della strada; per un attimo sembrò soppesare l'idea di chiedere spiegazioni, ma poi dovette scegliere di lasciar perdere, perché si limitò a farsi da parte per farlo entrare.

House si guardò intorno: la casa perfettamente in ordine, qualche regalo sotto l'albero e…fece due passi verso la cucina, accorgendosi che non c'erano stoviglie da lavare. "Sei rimasta sveglia tutta la notte a risistemare la casa dopo la cena con il parentado? E' così che festeggi il Natale?"

"Si, sono rimasta sveglia, ma non per pulire. Solo che non riuscivo a dormire, e quindi ho messo un po' a posto."

House la guardò, cercando di capire perché non avesse dormito: era raggiante, sembrava felicissima.

"Sei riuscita finalmente a vedere Babbo Natale con tutto l'ambaradan di renne e slitta?"

"No." una risata spontanea lo colse, confondendo House ancora di più.

"Sei ubriaca?" le chiese, mentre la seguiva in salotto,.

"No!" esclamò lei, fingendosi offesa.

Si sedette sulla poltrona, e lui fece lo stesso su quella davanti a lei.

Estrasse il pacchetto dalla tasca, e glielo porse.

"Ora potrai dire d'averlo visto." dichiarò, per evitare che si creasse un imbarazzante silenzio.

"Chi?" chiese lei, rigirandosi il pacchettino tra le mani.

"Babbo Natale!"

"Ah."

"Cuddy, i tuoi nipotini spacciano già anfetamine?" quando non stava dietro alle sue battute davvero non la sopportava.

"Siamo tutti precoci in famiglia." rispose lei senza esitazioni, incominciando a strappare la carta dalla scatoletta che House le aveva consegnato.

Il diagnosta la osservò senza sapere cosa dire: era decisamente su di giri, iperattiva, e sembrava non essersi praticamente accorta che lui si era presentato a casa sua all'alba di Natale.

Aprì in fretta la scatoletta, rimanendo a bocca aperta.

Estrasse poi lentamente il gioiello dall'involucro rosso, rapita da quella collana di perle, esattamente come piaceva a lei; perfetta.

"Oddio House…"

"Mi sei costata più di tutti gli altri messi insieme, vorrei che te lo ricordassi la prossima volta che faccio fuori qualcuno."

Cuddy alzò lo sguardo su di lui. "Ma sono perle vere?"

"Pescate di persona." rispose, cercando di non farsi contagiare dal sorriso della donna, che era diventato ancora più luminoso.

"Finalmente Wilson ha vinto"

"Cosa?!" chiese House, sbalordito. Aveva quasi dimenticato la sconfitta a poker, e non li piacque che lei la tirasse fuori in quel momento.

"Parlo del poker, so che fate delle scommesse natalizie…"

"Avrei potuto comprarti delle graffette." rispose lui, sentendosi in qualche modo offeso.

"Lo so." lei si alzò, senza smettere di sorridere.

Probabilmente l'avrebbe abbracciato, ma lui era ancora seduto, quindi si limitò a prendergli una mano e a stringerla. "E' il più bel Natale della mia vita." gli disse, con un trasporto che non aveva mai sentito nella sua voce.

House inarcò le sopracciglia, sempre più confuso.

Si alzò, parandosi davanti a lei. "Non stai parlando del mio regalo però…"

Lei sospirò. "Non solo." lo disse come se si fosse liberata di un grosso peso, o come se lo stesse per fare.

"Cosa succede, Cuddy?" le chiese, sempre più incuriosito.

Lei fece il più bel sorriso che le avesse mai visto.

"Sono incinta."

Rimase a guardarlo, in attesa di una qualche reazione, ma House sembrava paralizzato.

"Sei…cosa?" chiese sbalordito, come se fosse l'ultima cosa che si aspettava di sentirsi dire.

"Aspetto un bambino!" ripeté lei, stringendo ancora la collana di perle tra le mani, "Ho fatto il test stanotte, dopo che se ne sono andati tutti, ed era positivo. Sono così eccitata che non sono riuscita a chiudere occhio."

Non c'era bisogno che glielo dicesse, il fatto che era su di giri era stato chiaro dal primo momento che l'aveva vista quella mattina.

"Il padre?" chiese lui, cercando di apparire tranquillo, mentre una serie di emozioni sconosciute lo invadevano.

"Il signor BX42." lo disse ridendo, "Ho fatto l'inseminazione artificiale."

"Credevo avessi lasciato perdere." era stato House a farle quelle punture ogni giorno per settimane, e credeva di avere quindi sotto controllo tutti i tentativi del suo capo.

"L'avevo fatto. Ma stavo malissimo House, non riuscivo proprio ad accettarlo. Sono tornata dal mio ginecologo, e abbiamo deciso di provare una procedura sperimentale con una bassissima possibilità di riuscita ma…ha funzionato!"

Il diagnosta la squadrò da capo a piedi, cercando di immaginarsi il suo corpo tra qualche mese. "Ti cresceranno le tette." constatò, cercando un modo di rimanere su un territorio a lui familiare.

"Non solo!" lei si portò d'istinto una mano alla pancia, stringendo ancora tra le dita le perle.

"Quella allora conservala per tua figlia." le disse House, indicando la collana.

"Chi ti dice che sarà una bambina?"

"Con tutti quei tailleurs che non potrai più indossare…non vorrai buttarli? Se c'è una qualche divinità che decide il sesso dei nascituri, sarà sicuramente contro lo spreco di soldi e stoffa firmata."

Cuddy scosse la testa, ridendo. "Va bene, bambina sia allora."

Sapeva che l'avrebbe fatto, e non se la sentiva di fermarla, anche se in quanto Gregory House avrebbe dovuto almeno provare a farlo.

Gli portò le braccia intorno al collo, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi per stringerlo.

Lui le portò una mano ai capelli, appoggiandola solo leggermente, per paura che lei potesse interpretare quel breve contatto come una carezza.

Quella piccola donna aveva fatto tutto da sola…aveva combattuto e poteva dire di aver vinto. Tutta quella felicità era contagiosa e, per un'altra volta in quegli stranissimi due giorni, non aveva potuto fare a meno di sorridere.

Così lei lo trovò sorridente, quando sciolse l'abbraccio.

"E' una cosa bellissima vero?" gli chiese.

"Non mollerai l'ospedale a qualche omaccione incorruttibile vero?"

"No, House. Prenderò qualche mese, ma poi tornerò."

"Ok, allora è accettabile."

Lei annuì. "Grazie del regalo." gli disse, "E' stata la seconda sorpresa più bella di questo Natale."

"Per questa volta mi accontenterò del secondo posto." rispose House.

Così lasciò anche quella casa, un altro posto pieno di festa.

Mancava solo Wilson, dal quale sarebbe potuto andare quella sera.

Il pensiero di tornare a casa sua, però, lo deprimeva.

Decise allora di aspettare in giro un paio d'ore, e poi recarsi dall'amico, per cui aveva preparato il regalo più bello.

**James Wilson**

Gli venne ad aprire la mamma di Wilson, che aveva già incontrato in un paio d'occasioni.

L'ideale sarebbe stato trovarlo da solo in casa, ma sapeva che era praticamente impossibile quel giorno, e la famiglia di Wilson era quantomeno tollerabile; i suoi genitori avevano sentito molto parlare di lui, e sapevano come trattarlo.

"Buongiorno House." lo accolse la donna, per niente sorpreso di vederlo.

Lui le rivolse un sorriso di circostanza, entrando e cercando subito con lo sguardo l'amico.

Lo individuò intento a farcire un pandoro con della crema di mascarpone.

Patetico.

"Oddio Wilson, ti prego smettila di fare la donna di casa, una volta che c'è tua madre…"

"Io sono il cuoco migliore qui dentro." esclamò lui, orgoglioso.

House sbuffò, guardandosi intorno.

Il papà di Wilson, dalla poltrona davanti al televisore, gli fece una cenno di saluto, a cui rispose.

"Com'è andata la consegna dei regali?" chiese l'oncologo, senza smettere di trafficare con il dolce.

"E' andata."

"Come ti senti?"

"Alleggerito di circa 400 dollari."

"A parte quello? Nessuno ha ricambiato il regalo?"

"Cameron." rifletté un istante "E Cuddy, in un certo senso."

"In un certo senso?" Wilson spostò l'attenzione su di lui.

"In un senso che non ho nessuna intenzione di spiegarti." tagliò corto House, deciso a tenere la notizia per sé, almeno per un po'.

Wilson fece spallucce, e ricominciò a lavorare con la crema di mascarpone.

"Hai un bell'aspetto, House. Sembri felice." l'oncologo sapeva che quel tipo di conversazioni irritavano l'amico da impazzire, ma a volte non riusciva proprio a farne a meno.

"Ma smettila di dire stronzate! Ho anche dormito in macchina."

"Hai dormito in macchina?!"

"Lascia stare…"

"So che non me lo dirai mai, ma secondo me fare felice delle persone sorprendendole il giorno di Natale fa sentire veramente bene."

House rispose con un grugnito che voleva essere una protesta, ma a Wilson suonò solo come conferma alle sue convinzioni.

"Se la smetti di fare la cuoca e mi dai retta un attimo finisco le mie consegne, e posso andare a casa; ci sono una bottiglia di whisky e un flacone di Vicodin che aspettano con ansia che papà torni." disse impaziente House, lavandogli senza tante cerimonie il coltello dalla mano.

"Ok,ok." Wilson si pulì le mani su uno strofinaccio, e lo seguì in corridoio.

"E con questo ho finito." dichiarò soddisfatto il diagnosta, liberandosi dell'ultimo pacchetto.

Wilson lo scartò subito, restando poi qualche istante ad ammirare il suo regalo.

House non riuscì a capire, dal suo volto, se era contendo o psicologicamente distrutto.

Gli aveva comprato la cravatta più ridicola che aveva trovato, rossa tempestata di babbi natale e slitte piene di doni.

"Non hai ancora visto la cosa migliore!" esclamò House, schiacciando la punta della cravatta.

Una musica natalizia si diffuse intorno a loro, facendo voltare anche i genitori di Wilson, che rivolsero loro uno sguardo perplesso.

"Wow…" disse titubante l'oncologo, dopo qualche secondo di mutismo.

House era pienamente soddisfatto di quel regalo, perché rappresentava la vendetta perfetta: era un regalo, e quindi Wilson sarebbe stato costretto ad indossarla a lavoro almeno una volta, e nello stesso tempo, per evitare di fare lo stesso identico regalo, il suo amico si sarebbe risparmiato dal donargli a sua volta una cravatta per i prossimi due o tre compleanni. Si considerava così in salvo per 36 mesi buoni.

"E'...originale…" Wilson era perplesso, ma sembrava che stesse pensando a qualcosa. "E' perfetta!" esclamò poi, soddisfatto.

"_Non ci credo" _pensò House, ormai esasperato.

"La metterò per i giri nel reparto oncologico pediatrico. Grazie House!"

"Ti odio." dichiarò il diagnosta, in un tono che sfiorò pericolosamente la più genuina sincerità.

"Buon Natale anche a te." replicò Wilson, per niente turbato. "Sei sicuro di non voler rimanere qui per pranzo?"

"No, ho delle cose da fare a casa."

"Già…"

House salutò i genitori di Wilson, e li lasciò ai loro festeggiamenti diretto, finalmente, a casa sua.

Entrò, accolto dal famigliare silenzio delle sue stanze.

Si avvicinò al pianoforte, e ci appoggiò sopra la palla di neve regalata da Cameron.

Andò poi a prendere la bottiglia di whisky, e si riempì un bicchiere, che buttò giù con un sorso.

"Buon Natale House." mormorò poi tra sé e sé.

Sembrava un Natale come tutti gli altri ma, una volta seduto al pianoforte, una volta che le sue dita incominciarono a muoversi leggere sui tasti, dovette ammettere anche lui che non era così: le note che uscirono non erano lente e tristi, ma un allegro motivetto, che forse si poteva definire natalizio.

Era la prima volta che il Natale entrava a casa sua.

"Buon Natele House" ripeté a sé stesso, e questa volta le sue parole, erano sincere.

**Fine**

_**Vally**_


End file.
